P.E.D. DirectCast/The Ultimate Ed-vengers
This page contains the P.E.D. DirectCast for The Ultimate Ed-vengers; outdated information is highlighted by italics. =Original= Well, whaddya know; I'm actually giving legimate info on The Ultimate Ed-vengers; I know this is one entry I give the shaft a lot, but for some reason you guys seem to hate it more than my other Ed, Edd n' Eddy project, which I again state is way less original. (I would like some clarity as to why you hate the one I actually legitmately tried with more than the one that's just a copypaste at this point) But that's enough about a differentiation of popularity that still boggles me (oh, look at me with the big fancy words); let's get on with the DirectCast. The Roots Being based on the popular CN cartoon Ed, Edd n' Eddy, The Ultimate Ed-vengers actually draws inspiration from several episodes of the series, as well as a few fan-made characters and series. *The identities of each of the kids (most of them anyway) come from various episodes: **Edzilla, Ed's monstrous personality comes from the episode The Day the Ed Stood Still, when Eddy and Double D dressed Ed up as a monster in hopes of profit, only for Ed's overactive imagination to take over and him to destroy most of the Cul-De-Sac in the process. **Double D's identity, the Masked Mumbler, came to be when the Eds decided to form a wrestling team (forgot the episode); Double D was the "star attraction" with a plunger acting as a mask. **Eddy's dual personality of Professor Scam comes from the episode Robbin' Ed when Jonny 2x4 became the hero Captain Melonhead to thwart the Eds' scams; Eddy decided to fight fire with fire and became the supervillain Professor Scam. Obviously, he's a hero in this, but much like Darkwing Duck, he's only in it for the fame and money, but nonetheless acts as the team leader. Those are just a few examples, but if I list more, they'll take up the entire blog; if I do eventually reveal the origins of all the Ed-vengers, it'll be either in a showcase (one should be coming up soon, considering the holidays) or a Ed-vengers Q&A (if you ever ask for one). The gameplay used to get its roots from the Skylanders series, but I eventually scrapped that in favor of a new system based on Marvel Ultimate Alliance's power upgrade system: each character has 4 special attacks, each special attack costing a certain amount of Power and the Power Points that they gain upon Level Up will help make that Special Attack stronger with ever point put into it (up to 12 per power); for every 4 points put into a Special Attack, the power levels up by 1, becoming stronger, more damaging, and adds a new side effect (which is essentially an in-power upgrade, either increasing range, duration or adding a crippling side effect which hinders the enemies) *For example: Ultra-Stump (Plank) has an attack called Living Swamp, where he pounds the ground, turning the area around him into a swampy landscape, where living mud-covered vines rise up and viciously attack any foes within range; at level 2, the swamp stays on the ground for a longer duration; at level 3, a poisonous fog accompanies the swamp, which causes more damage for foes; and at level 4 the swamp doubles in size, meaning more foes get damaged. Not to mention that there's a freeroam mode accompanying this player system, each character having a different mode of transportation: *Edzilla has a rampage movement, which means he just leaps and runs around, growling viciously and leaving a trail of collateral damage in his wake; when he ascends buildings, he climbs up their side, usually wrecking it in the process. *Masked Mumble has a jetpack movement, since his Toilet-themed Jetpack is on his back; he can soar through the sky and hover with ease. *Being a Batman-esque character means Professor Scam mainly does elaborate gliding techniques to traverse the enviroment, diving and ascending, usually grapple-boosting to maintain air above the ground. *Iron Scammer, being a prototype armor, like the Iron Man MK1, doesn't have fast movement; but the height-raising shoes added to the armor make it easy for him to leap tall buildings in a single jump. (You thought I was gonna say "bound", didn't you?) *Splicer rides on the air with two special hoverdiscs. She's a high-tech hero, so what else would she ride? A pony? *High-Score gets around by using video-game objects to help him maneuver: Sonic's springs to leap up buildings, Mario's jumping prowess to handle tricky spaces, and Link's Bunny Hood to run at fast speeds. *Captain Melonhead uses his Wonderwood Whiplash (don't put your mind in the gutter, everyone!) to ascend buildings, but when he needs to traverse the ground, he rolls out a giant Watermelon (about large beach ball size) and rolls around on it like a star circus act. *Ultra-Stump uses his control over plants to maneuver around: bouncing around on mushrooms, grappling with vines, or riding a summoned wave of swamp water on a water lily. *Striker, being an athletic sort, has a 100-yard dash for ground movement, and pole vaults up the side of buildings for quick ascension. *Being just what his namesake says, Shepherd summons farm animals for his movements: a Ram for ground movement, and a Goat for building ascension. *Snowball, having ice powers, slides around on a self-generating ice trail, which can go as high as her powers will let her. *And Fast Food has a couple food themed vehicles to help transport him around: the Burgermobile for ground transport and the Fryglider for aerial surveyal. Well I think I've covered all the basics for gameplay, so let's move on to the story. The Story The story is a classic "bad guys come back for revenge" story, with Eddy's Big Bro leading a pack of villains bent on world domination. The story also takes place in several locations other than Peach Creek and the Cul-De-Sac, though they are the prime locations: *The Entire "Orchard-State Area" is going to appear, with each suburb being named after both a fruit and body of water: Peach Creek (which is the largest, having several subdivisions), Lemonbrook (and by extension the Gag Factory), Dragonfruit Delta (essentially the Chinatown), the list goes on. *The Mondo-a-Go-Go Amusement Park will appear. *The Park-n-Flush Trailer Park will appear. *The Peach Creek Junkyard will appear. (It's actually the City Dump) *And I also plan to include the roofs of the city, seen in the background of the Big Picture Show. I can't include the streets considering it's a populated city, and y'know how it is. The boss fights also aren't limited to the villains, either; I'm not gonna spoil much, but the villains listed on the page aren't the only bosses you're gonna be fighting. After the main story ends, there is a free roam option, because after you wrap up the story, a whole new mode gets unlocked: Jawbreaker Hunt. The free roam option lets the players collect all 500 Jawbreakers (200 regular, 150 bronze, 100 silver, 50 gold), each color representing a different level of difficulty. Then there's the Heroic Acts mode, also available in free-roam: whether it's getting a cat out of a tree, or beating down two-bit crooks found stealing in the streets, Heroic Acts are waiting to be completed across the city, 500 to be exact (100 Bold Civilian acts, 100 Everyday Hero acts, 100 Brave Superhero acts, 100 Knight of Justice acts, and 100 Orchard-State Guardian acts). So even if you complete the story, you still have plenty to do afterward. All in all, that about wraps up everything I have to talk about for The Ultimate Ed-vengers. Well, for now. This has been Darth Phazon's second official Phazonworks Engineering Division DirectCast, hope you enjoyed it. I'm Darth Phazon, and I'll see you on the wiki. Category:P.E.D. DirectCasts